1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus including a plurality of light guiding plates and having a large size.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus includes a light source module providing light to a display panel which displays images using the light. The light source module is disposed beneath a rear surface of the display panel.
The light source module is classified into an edge illumination type backlight unit (“BLU”) and a direct illumination type BLU. In the edge illumination type BLU, a light source is disposed at a side of a light guiding plate (“LGP”) facing the rear surface of the display panel, so that the edge illumination type BLU has an advantage in decreasing thickness of the display apparatus. In the direct illumination type BLU, a plurality of lamps or light emitting diodes are disposed directly under and overlapping the display panel, so that an amount of the light is advantageously large. Thus, the direct illumination type BLU is often chosen for a display apparatus having a large size.
Slimming the thickness and enlarging the size of the display apparatus have been technically important in the flat panel display apparatus. To do so, the BLU needs to be slimmed and have the large and slim size. In addition, the BLU needs to have highly uniform luminance.